brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-/Story Mode
This includes the Story Mode battles and Bosses in The Final Act. Some chapters have only one or even three bosses. Like the previous game, few important cutscenes are spoken. In the Revolution update some of the cutscenes are either changed or altered to include more playable characters. There are side stories about a single character. Character debut # Blake Snider: Episode 1 # Sienna Travers: Episode 1 # Eliza Sampson: Episode 1 # Jonathan Travers: Episode 1 # Gavin Albain: Episode 1 # Zelda Grayson: Episode 1 # Rose Belladonna: Episode 1 # Roger Masters: Episode 1 # Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: Episode 1 # Mildred Albain: Episode 1 # Shawn Grayson: Episode 1 # Jazz Milford: Episode 1 # Lucas White: Episode 2 # Lars Jagger: Episode 2 # Irma Sierra: Episode 2 # Reflect: Episode 5 # Tristan Cruz: Episode 5 # Wilhelm Krone: Episode 4 # Aurelius Kruger: Episode 4 # Reed: Episode 3 # Melody: Episode 3 # Cadenza: Episode 1 # Adel Albain: Episode 2 # Mondo Kitsch: Episode 1 # Ballerina: Episode 1 # Shade Prism 2: Episode 1 # Julius Caesar Travers: Episode 1 # Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood: Episode 4 # Leon Mercury: Episode 1 # Joker: Episode 3 # Camilla: Episode 2 # Beltran Camus: Episode 2 # Genesis: Episode 3 # Orion of Eridanus: Episode 2 # Lloyd Flynn: Episode 4 # Anita Sophia Falcon: Episode 4 # Freed Lenoir: Episode 3 # Letizia Fen Ling: Episode 3 # Mariya Azarova: Episode 6 # Grant Decker: Episode 6 # Ofelia White: Episode 3 # Rock Donovan Snider: Episode 1 # Shade Prism 1: Episode 1 # Andromeda of Cassiopeia: Episode 4 # Perseus of Auriga: Episode 2 # Alto: Episode 4 # Rupert Ark: Episode 2 # Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia: Episode 5 # Fortunae: Episode 7 # Tabitha: Episode 3 # Darryl Anarchy: Episode 9 # Jay: Episode 8 # Forte: Episode 7 # Brent Lenoir: Episode 1 # Mark Holley: Episode 1 # Rhyme: Episode 1 # Allegro: Episode 1 # Dynamo: Episode 5 (NPC), Episode 10 (Playable) Total of Entrants # Episode 1: 24 (Most of them non-playable until later chapters) # Episode 2: 9 # Episode 3: 8 # Episode 4: 7 # Episode 5: 3 (Reflect, Tristan and Vela) # Episode 6: 2 (Mariya and Grant) # Episode 7: 2 (Fortunae and Forte) # Episode 8: 1 (Jay) # Episode 9: 1 (Darryl) # Episode 10: 1 (Dynamo) # Episode 11: None # Episode 12: None Prologue - Ties of Battle Two people known as Amari and Rayén, who claim to be the strongest magic authorities, know the stories about what happened in the past two years. Starting with Snow's travel to Adel's place, Maxima being consumed by vengeance to Mondo's unwilling Threat and Jay's warning about "strongest forces". Later the President Mark Holly of Linoa gives a speech about a state of emergency due to the threat, and the peace treaty between the World of Arcana and the Earth, to make an alliance to destroy the godly threat, then, the seven protagonists (Blake, Sienna, Eliza, Jonathan, Caesar -since he is a main character-, Snow -the mascot-, and Mondo -since he is the main protagonist in his spin-off-) are walking to a concert-like stage to face against seven evil people that they are apparently, Dark Anthem's followers. The Opening: Distorted Idolatry is about to play. Episode 1 - The Beginning of the End The story starts with a Training session by the three Travers Sampson Siblings fighting each other using new devices such as the Installs, made from "technology of another world", implying that after the peace only FEAST can handle the complexity of the ancient Arcana technology, which is observed by Maya Akatsuki, a young Minor Arcana with extraordinary power level. Also with new agent Caprice Santana introducing herself, Roger orders control and safety. Blake was preparing his solo debut while being helped by Gavin and Zelda due to being the first time that plays alone. But for some reason, Rose isn't here, Zelda says that Rose is late because she had some problems due to the traffic, but she will. However the concert is starting and Blake is nervous. But Rose came in time and secretly enters between the audience, or their relationship would be a running scandal. After the battle, Sienna forgot that they were set to go to Blake's Concert after her Victory against her half siblings, Eliza mocks her while Jonathan is confused for the situation, however, little did know the three that the two performances were to be in the same day. Ameth appears running into the base saying that she came a bit late because of the traffic. Maya orders them to take a break to give door to others such as Shawn, Lars and the others. Meanwhile while the concert is playing, the police is doing a shooting due to the fact that a wild Van is running out of control without a driver. The crazy van was running crushing people. The emergency arrived just in time and the Siblings are called by the higher authorities to fight against the Running Van, Sienna offers herself to go alone as she is the only one of them who can drive a bike. Jazz tells to her that she is going with her and bringing her weaponry, so is Eliza. BOSS I: The Uncontrollable Van of Terror! - Extra-Van-Ganza! After the three ladies have beaten the Van, turns out there were no people driving it, most likely cursed. and the girls come back with a question. The episode ends with the reunion of the antagonists of the game, shadowed six, mysterious figures. (Originally five on the previous versions) and the villain known as Rhyme introduces itself on a monitor, calling their forces to start to disrupt people's lives, and uses their pasts as an excuse to eliminate the human race, one of the shadowed people appears, a young blonde man with a rocker attire, introduces himself as Leon Mercury, he's ordered to keep an eye on the protagonists, and he says he wants to have fun with an "old rival", Rhyme accepts it as long it fits their objectives. Julius Caesar came to the present time, due to being a witness of Anthem's first attack, the Ensemble, ordered by Allegro's monitor to start and Snow is behind the door listening while dancing Blake's song, and Mondo feels an uneasy presence even on his planet, and asked his superiors to go to earth sometime, this time they authorized him unlike the last time (and was punished by it, changing his aging appearance and increased strength), and the members of his team cheer him up, especially his wife Genesis, while of Joker's team say they are going to miss him, save for a few. Episode 2 - Dark Light - BOSS II: The stoic underdog Musician! - Leon Mercury! A mysterious man of name Leon Mercury singlehandledly defeats Blake in their first encounter. Saying that he relies too much on money and fame. Which might be or not true. Episode 3 - Illusion and Falsehood - Justice, as sung by Blake in the battle while dealing with the Install plays. Episode 4 - The Ensemble Vs. Arcana - Alto wakes up from his sudden awakening saying "happy birthday", but knowing there's no birthday later he gets angry. - Snow thinks about Blake, to the point probably fell in love with him and she just can't decipher that. So she harms herself to suffer for it. In the end of the episode, Rose wants to help her friends desperately, but her recklessness guide her to fight the biggest foe she had to face, Rhyme, the Dark Anthem. She didn't tell anyone to avoid hurting Blake's emotions. The only ones she told was Captain Roger, Gavin and Tabitha. Episode 5 - Ragnarok - The fans that whose souls were corrupted after the scandalous news turned out to be Rhyme's machinations and Camilla's magic. Merged into the demon Leviathan. Blake is saddened for this. Sienna warned him this battle is going to be tough. - Rose in The Ruby was defeated in brutal means by Rhyme's powerful Night Fighter, when the Ragnarok Trio came, it was too late, she was later transferred in the hospital, barely alive, Blake didn't know until the news came in tomorrow's news, albeit she wasn't fully mentioned until Jazz was surfing the internet and Gavin came to the Snider residence with Rock and Martha's suspicions came into reality, they didn't say anything until Blake knew by hearing the conversation, he was direct in saying that he is neither a fool and he will pay a visit to her tomorrow, and thinks he is an idiot for not helping her, wanting to cry. Later Jazz comes to Blake's room and he is seen crying silently. Meanwhile Beltran and Kai are doing the daily destruction. In the end of the episode Dynamo appears doing a secret mission with the assistance of Alexa, his sister who he calls Seraphina, but she has Narcolepsy problems due to the fact that she was training a lot at expense of her usual ten hours of sleeping, that's why she almost never ends her speech. They were talking about several 'accidents'. Episode 6 - Bravely The final fight against Leon Mercury happens. But the difference is that he has the same Gungnir install as his cousin Eliza. And Blake counts with the three siblings to face him. SUB BOSS VI: The confrontation between families - Another Gungnir Leon Mercury! - BOSS VI: The End bringer! Dark Anthem's persona... Rhyme! The Episode Ends with the engagement of Blake and Rose (in the anime includes their safe first time) after Rhyme's first defeat. Sienna and the siblings accomplished their mission and left their posts, but they say the mission is not over yet, because Anthem's followers just started their chaotic plans. After credits, it is confirmed that Rhyme is still active since Allegro is still on earth. Implying that the war is just starting to rise up... Episode 7 - Aria of Hope - Tabitha reveals herself to be the fifth member of Rhyme's "Band", and only does it out of spitting Leon. - A girl named Forte is the latest 'weapon' of the Ensemble to fight, unlike the others she's a normal 18-year old expert on theater and arts. - Camilla's Song plays when the titular singer is trying to cheer up Tabitha once she think she was wrong. Unlike Camilla who thinks men are predators and monsters, Tabitha actually tries to be a better person and stopping her inner insanity. BOSS VII: Crazy Groupie or just misunderstood?... Tabitha! Episode 8 - A last Octave - A woman named Jay appeared with a big and extended carnival with carousels, marching bands and familiars. Genesis was at the scene and she was shocked due to the fact that she would accuse everything of unfair. - When Cadenza was with her friends, Anonym appears, she calls him "papa", Melody, Reed, Alto and Snow were shocked, and she runs to hug him, Snow calls Cadenza, but surprisingly Anonym didn't harm her. - Anonym sings Dark Vision, a song originally sang by Rock Snider in Part 2, taking out his mask and summoning a concert-like area in the middle of the zone, and with it, Anthem's denizens, he calls this song a show of his despair and desire of happiness and justice. Revealed to be Blake Snider by Rose Belladonna and Sienna Travers who arrived to the scene. BOSS VIII: All or nothing! - Cadenza's overprotective Father Anonym! Cadenza tries her might alongside Sienna, Rose and Jay to fight his familiar and tragic enemy. Episode 9 - Bloodstained Shell A "boy" named Darryl Anarchy appears in between of the Kraken battle in "his" robot which has a clock theme, who made an intervention to save Snow from the Demon's Teeth. Saying that "he" missed her. Snow is shocked not because of the encounter, is because of the power "he" acquired. Then disappeared. Camilla's plan is already set on motion. Using her Amazon Guardians to attack the city which is ended in a grand fire. She confesses that she despises men because the Sages killed her twin sister, who turned out to be Cassius, and perhaps for another problem, abuse. - Snow is cheered up by Linen, and gives him a passionate kiss and hug to fight against Camilla and saving Blake who was captured by Camilla's amazons earlier. - BOSS IX: The mentally destroyed Witch of feminine - Camilla Agnès Grace! In the end of the episode, due to their nature as Time Ring users after Camilla's defeat, Cadenza and Anonym leave the present, afterwards there's a Ballroom which everyone participates, but Jay stays outside thinking about her fight, however Sienna and Eliza are by her side without Jay noticing, they talk about many things, but Jay says she remembers something the girls doesn't. Episode 10 - The War between Gods (Scientists) - SUB BOSS X: The fate of the World is yours... - One or Two heads against One or Two! While Joker, Allegro and Rhyme are fighting to the death in an abandoned city in the middle of a nowhere island. - Meanwhile Mildred is agonizing herself against the abusive tactics of Arc's manipulation, with only Caesar and Tusk on her side fighting the Shadow Clones. Without herself knowing the battle was getting streamed throught the net. The reactions didn't waited long, Shawn, and Caprice were scared, Orion comforted Jazz, Sienna facepalmed, Roger and Ameth fear how Gavin and Adel would react to it. The people outside run out of fear. On the Academy, Melody gossiped to Nia, Aurelius and Will who were watching, the first fearing what her Husband would react, as he is scary, Adel came running furiously to see what happens, saying Arc vs. Mildred is one sided and he is going to kill her if he doesn't enter to the fight, punching a wall, then Gavin came minutes later, saying nothing and sitting down into a chair, hinting that he already saw the ongoing battle. Adel asks to him if he saw the fight. Gavin responds with anger that Arc has no reason to harm their only cousin, but also he says he is going to kill him if she dies. Nia tries her best to calm him down, but is stopped by him, Will says he understands his anger, but being an uncontrolled dude doesn't help. Adel tries to control his fury, Aurelius tells that the only way to save Mildred is to go in action. Gavin swears he is going to use the Supreme Song, Nia is scared because the side effects are dangerous as was seen in Blake's debut. Gavin doesn't care about that if is for saving a life and the five going to the place of the battle, using Nia's super fast secret Jet. Meanwhile Mildred is angry, yet she can't keep with Arc's Newfound power. - Gavin does a solo Supreme when he arrives from the Jet. Tusk is shocked, because a normal man couldn't do it at first, but he is a veteran, a professional enough to face disparities, and with the help of his companions he'll help his cousin. His Super Aura flares up and uses his Suit to fly and attack Arc from behind. When the song is over, he feels a bit of pain, but Caesar says to him that he didn't suffered much compared to Blake because he is a professional, but also his repression of emotion got the better of him. Something which Gavin differs on the latter, he bases it on protecting his loved ones. - BOSS X: The Apathetic Dark Doctor - Rupert Ark! Episode 11 - Phobos Slash Deimos Beltran starts his plan inducing plants with poison. - Mondo is fighting Void when trying the Supreme Song by himself, the result is the rebirth of Nameless to fight with his fellow soldiers. As Mondo, in this time he's dominant over Void's side. After the song he got a small weakness on his knees. Not as extreme compared to Blake's back problem, Caesar's headache or Snow's heartbreak. Due to his alien origin. - Jay and Fortunae appear in the altar when Genesis felt sad and depressed because Mondo didn't seem to care about her, they cheer up each other. Jay is with her cold demeanor as usual, saying she is waiting for a human who was suggested by her boss Joker. Genesis says she has an idea to change Mondo's mind about being too closed. Fake divorcing and fake possession. They agree with the plan, and Fortunae fakes being a witness. - Mondo tried to find his wife, but couldn't find her, Blake finds him in time with a paper, saying with a rather elegant writing style: "See you in the altar, I don't want to stay with you anymore...". Joker and Dio teleported, and Mondo closes his eyes of disappointment, Blake wants to know why, Mondo furiously replies she wants to get a divorce because he didn't cared about her enough or was focused on another thing instead of spending with her and Dio. The latter surprised because these two were Gaga to each other until recently. Blake states that she has probably depression and anxiety, hide it as a tough and aggressive persona to not worry him, he might not know alien sickness but Joker states that Arcana can suffer the same illnesses and sicknesses as humans, up to eleven. Especially after the risky birth she had to endure. Mondo takes Blake's hand and runs without saying a word at first. Blake says that his fight is in the altar. - When they arrive to the Altar in the middle of the gates. They encountered Genesis with red eyes and possessed, saying that Mondo didn't care about her since she came to earth. Mondo says he did mistakes like everyone, but the circumstances involved were out of his control. She doesn't want to listen and fights him. After her defeat, Jay and Fortunae appear, they are surprised that Mondo became what was intended in the start. Blake says that the blue haired woman is the one what Joker said, notably angered than ever Mondo asks why they did this, Blake asks Mondo to stop, Jay replies that she wants to fight them both, to test their loyalties, and strengthen their minds. - SUB BOSS XI: Her name means Justice and her word means Law! - Lady (Justicia) Jay She isn't alone, she summons a whole load of servants on her battle. - The Arcana transformed into their Cyberian Forms. Beltran explains his backstory with big anger and his reason for hating humanity and humans. Fortunae is terrified by the thought, Jay more or less agrees but this time she says he's an enemy. Genesis tries to save Dio and Maya who fell into the trap and they are closed in a human sized crystal ball but Joker stops her because Beltran has tricks under his sleeve, which involves emanating poison from his hands and attacked the entire team, however his hand was taken by Mondo, who for the first time ever is seen to be pissed, but maintaining his straight face, he says that dirty tricks will work for both of them. The main leaders start to sing the Arcana hymn (latin in English ver, English in JP ver.) BOSS XI: Poised Poison Person beyond Human! - Beltran Camus In the end of the Episode, a selected protagonist goes alone to save the planet from Rhyme's evil plan, the only one who is behind him appears with Raven-like wings but is human. He calls to his superiors that he is taking a job for hire in vigilantism. Being named "Lancelot", who is the final fight of the end battling against an horde of Anthem's denizens in a small cameo. Episode 12 - The Final Act Blake (or one of the four Protagonists on Revolution) is on a isolated place that resembles the hell itself. It is Final Bout, the auditorium. But with multiple distorted images instead. An illusion of Rhyme appears taunting them, saying insulting things to the player. Varies from the protagonist pissed (the male protagonists, save for Blake and Alto), to bravely fighting him with no fear (Female protagonists save for Darryl and Jay). After that the scene changes like an earthquake and later becomes distorted to the point of transforming itself on a galaxy oriented wasteland. With the protagonist seeming to go nowhere. After the above encounter, the protagonist is helped by Allegro and is sent into the mech that it was summoned, more summoned monsters appear. After defeating all of them, they encounter Darryl once again, alongside the real Rhyme. It turns out, Darryl is a her. Because she hates her femininity or the concept of it. Because she feels it makes her weak and sensible. Things lost on her. And is revealed that she is the secret second in command to Rhyme. (The battle will or won't happen if she is recruited earlier) SUB BOSS XII: The Second coming illusion of the Infinity Vault! - Her name is Darryl Anarchy! After Darryl's final defeat, she warns to the protagonist that he/she is the key of the change of the cruel destiny of the World and tries to run away from them, but she is forced to work with the protagonists, if recruited earlier she was just testing the protagonist. - The two Anthems do a fusion once Rhyme tricked Allegro thinking he has the same ideals. But turned out they did in their own. After the Anthems fused one of the right protagonists runs to save the world alone, later the others appear running, then the siblings, Tusk, Orion, Leon and the band. FINAL BOSS (XII): The supreme outer space Immigrant - Anthem the Herald! Unlike the other bosses, this has three phases, and depending of the protagonist, the team and the mech can be different. * Blake's team: ** Main partner: Rose ** Fellow pilots: Zelda, Gavin, Sienna, Jonathan and Eliza. * Snow's team: ** Main partner: Darryl ** Fellow pilots: Reed, Melody, Alto, either Adel or Forte (Update) and Leon. * Caesar's team: ** Main partner: Tusk or Shade Prism 2 ** Fellow pilots: Orion, Roger, Rock, either Mildred or Shade Prism 1, and either Shawn or Mark (Update) * Mondo's team: ** Main partner: Genesis ** Fellow pilots: Joker, Fortunae, Jay, Ameth, and either Jazz or Aurelius. * True ending team: ** Main pilot: Blake ** Main partner: Jay ** Fellow pilots: Caesar, Snow, Mondo, Sienna, and either Alto or Darryl (if the latter survives) * (The teams can be selected, those are mostly the canon save for a few extra posts on Caesar's and Mondo's teams. Epilogue - Unbalanced Scales (Bad Ending) After the defeat of Anthem, if you choose Blake (if any of the other protagonists are chosen, you face Blake into a final battle), and chose your final answer as bad (accepting being Anthem's friend (can lead to true ending too) -> replace them) Blake talks to Anthem's real form. Anthem says they are now useless as the current "balancer" of the world and want a successor to end the pain of the world, the difference from the true ending is that Blake chose to accept, to no longer harm Anthem, but without caring and thinking about his friends and family. Snow tries to stop him, with no avail. And before he goes, Blake says, don't forgive him because he'll become a monster, Caesar is shocked and says that's not the solution, Mondo doesn't care, and tells him that they'll see each other again. Blake enters the System saying goodbye forever. Darryl talks to him in a portal saying that was a nice theatre show, Blake says that he has a plan already, Darryl wants to know to do the final adjustments, Blake says the word "change", Jet appears, saying that is a decent idea, she comes here because Snow is saddened, but Jet says she forgives him because he really wants to help everyone, and rarely sees a kind-hearted man without being a doormat, she thanks him for changing herself too, Darryl asks to Blake if they are entering now, Blake says right, not without not hugging Jet, that for the first time ever is crying and surprised, then, both enter the portal and Jet cheerfully says good bye. The only thing what remains are his guitar and a hand clock, with a pair of scales. In the 2018 fall season, when leaves fall, in the outside of a concert with a massive presence, a man sits in a medium sized round table is reading a book, with other six chairs without people. Joker visits the older timeline Blake in the brand new timeline, he uses a long white leather coat, blue shirt, black leather jeans and long boots and transparent sunglasses. Joker sits besides him, asking if he is happy with the decision. Blake says he doesn't care anymore, as long as everyone else is still happy. Joker freaks out for the first time ever, but later changes into a smiley face asking if he doesn't exist anymore in the memories of the others, Blake replies that a 'similar' (actually the new timeline) of him exists as a true human living happily. Joker is for the first time ever, surprised and amused by the fact he has planned everything. Blake says no one mourned for his 'death' in the timeline and he is 'easily replaceable', he might be lonely but doesn't care, Joker throws a 'Joker' card saying that he was unaffected by the 'time reset', nor was Infinity Vault and his superiors and fellow Arcana, but everyone else was. Other characters are shown when Blake talks about happiness and sadness, for example Sienna is training and fighting her enemies while a Shadow that almost 'kicked' her appeared behind her, her friends asking what happened, she says nothing and stands up, Gavin spends time with his wife and friends while he accidentally broke on a glass when he was drinking alcohol, he wasn't drunk while he felt an uneasy presence, Zelda was in modeling session while suddenly a wind from a window flies the costume a bit, she was intrigued, Jonathan was investigating about the bankings while a paper fled away, Eliza touched a black feather in her house, Jazz touched a white feather in a cheerleading session, Rock and Martha are talking to each other, Rose is dancing Ballet as part of a beauty contest, and the Blake of the new timeline ends his concert with the amazed crowd. Now in the sunset Joker says that the plan was very insane, but somehow works, Blake, as the new balancer of the world touches his golden scales and plays with them, Joker leaves and Mondo appears to find him, the latter declares to Blake that they have become rivals as for now they are probably equally strong, Blake cares about his selfish peace more than anything, but Mondo says to him that his desired selfless peace costed Blake his emotions and replaced his existence, saying he is welcomed in the Arcana Otherworld to find strong opponents, if he wants to fight, he accepts declaring himself guilty, taking out his sunglasses and showing his orange gold eyes and a cold stare, however, tears on his eyes appeared, later him, then the table, Joker and Mondo disappeared save for the scales and the Platinum Cross Guitar. And Jay appeared instead with dancing, with the reversed Justice card and throws it away, another Blake appeared, saying she is a good dancer, and Jay asks why he is so sad even after his concert, Blake says to her that he misses some of his friends and his family a lot because his career is busy, the balancer Blake was amazed that he regards such empathy, Mondo and Joker ask what happened and he says that his new incarnation reminded of his old self and smiles, Jay asks to him that he should be happy that he has a following of close people, and before he runs saying a thank you to Jay he hugs her, in the end, Jay is sword dancing again with the Platinum Cross and the scales together and posing them like the card and she looks in the sky which is half blue and half red like night and day while leaves fall, smiling. Distortion from BABYMETAL plays, later the instrumentals Arcade themes such as Dark Stranger, Ties of Battle and a instrumental piano version of The originals. (Also in the normal and true ending, but the vocal theme changes) Epilogue - A new Start (Neutral and True Ending) Neutral If you choose any protagonist, and chose your final answer as good (accepting being Anthem's friend (can lead to bad ending too) -> Refuse to accept the power), they revert back to what they intended to do, and Anthem restarts the time. True Applies the same as the above, but with putting the True ending Team of the previous chapter. After the defeat of Anthem, they break the mech, while the other seven were saved on a magic bubble made by Alto and Snow, crying is seen to be falling at high speeds unconscious due to the fact that she and her fellows are connected to them, almost everyone is worried by Snow, Darryl states that only the most kind hearted one can leave the bubble to save her; Caesar is kind but egocentric to a degree, Mondo is too cold hearted and ruthless, Sienna is aggressive and temperamental, Alto's a trickster, Jay is too cold and Darryl while being her friend she made horrible mistakes, so Blake is the only one who left the bubble and saving her transforming into Avenger Install, risking his whole life in the process, a mysterious mech appeared saving Blake and Snow from being deceased. Blake is later teleported into Anthem's realm after saving Snow, with Jay at his side, speaking with Anthem about what he wants after he wins, he offers being their friend, Anthem accepted, but in kind asked if he wants their power, he refused, as he doesn't want to become like Anonym, Anthem says the condition that nothing of the events of those 50 years ever happened, no one will remember everything save for a "few parties". Turns out the one who saved Blake and Snow were the Phoenix siblings, breaking fourth walls around and joking how they stole the spotlight a bit. Final Fates After Anthem restarts the time. This happens. * Blake Snider: Plays in his concert remembering his friends and his family. In the bad ending, he becomes something like Anthem. * Sienna Travers: Is with her family celebrating new years. * Eliza Sampson: Is with her family and Aurelius defeating thugs. * Jonathan Travers: Is with Zelda investigating about the secrets of the world. * Gavin Albain: Is in the school celebrating the graduates, Jazz included. * Zelda Grayson: With Jonathan she is investigating while Leo runs. * Rose Belladonna: Is in her house watching Blake's concert for her safety. * Roger Masters: Proposes a wedding with Ameth. * Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: Accepts the marriage proposal. * Mildred Albain: Celebrates Adel's victory on Gavin's behalf. * Shawn Grayson: Wins a game championship and celebrates it with Caprice. * Jazz Milford: Celebrates her graduation with Gavin and the teachers. * Lucas White: Disappeared after the events. * Lars Jagger: Is with Irma cheering up about new years in the manor. * Irma Sierra: Celebrating new years in her manor jumping. * Reflect: Takes off the identity and finds out that her dad Sebastian is alive. * Tristan Cruz: Is alongside a reconciled Alice and Sebastian. * Wilhelm Krone: Calls a friend named Rachel when he drinks with Troy. * Aurelius Kruger: Is with Eliza's family. * Reed: Is alongside Melody and Alto in the Purgatory playing his guitar. * Melody: Is seen dancing at the music while hugging a little doll. * Cadenza: Doesn't exist anymore, and is a vague memory, rebirths in one year. * Adel Albain: Is Celebrating a new Wrestling championship, with support of Freed and Letizia. * Mondo Kitsch: He is a complete ruthless warrior, he and Void are one and he will protect his family. * Ballerina: The ballerina are dancing alongside the other Ballerinos. * Shade Prism 2: Is in family celebrating new years. * Julius Caesar Travers: Returns back with Tusk in the past. * Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood: Is back with Caesar. * Leon Mercury: Invites Tabitha to Eliza's house. * Joker: Leads the Arcana forces in the Otherworld. * Camilla: Died in tragic circumstances after her final battle. * Beltran Camus: Self-destructs after his the final battle. * Genesis: She is seen with Dio in the Otherworld. * Orion of Eridanus: Is celebrating the wedding between Perseus and Andromeda. * Lloyd Flynn: Is in the military graduation with Cornelius and Anita. * Anita Sophia Falcon: Is giving the speech to the graduates. * Freed Lenoir: Is celebrating Adel's victory drunk. * Letizia Fen Ling: Her mechanical remains are with Natassja. * Mariya Azarova: Is seen sleeping in her free day. * Grant Decker: Is now the manor's Butler and goes to wake up Mariya. * Ofelia White: Disappeared after the events. * Rock Donovan Snider: Is supporting his Son's career as his bodyguard alongside Martha. * Shade Prism 1: Is supporting her son's career alongside her husband. * Andromeda of Cassiopeia: Is marrying Perseus. * Perseus of Auriga: Marries Andromeda. * Alto: Is dancing with Melody in the Purgatory. * Rupert Ark: Passed away after misuse of his power. * Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia: Gives the wedding rings to the newlyweds. * Fortunae: Opens a casino on the Otherworld. * Tabitha: She is introduced back to Leon's family. * Darryl Anarchy: Submerges in the "cauldron", in the good ending (s)he is alive. * Jay: Writes a book about humanities. * Forte: Is on the earth having a career as a drama actress now she's done. * Brent Lenoir: Is in with his family. * Mark Holley: Does a presidential speech. * Dynamo: Goes back to the Dream Revolution Team and joins Alexa and Blade to fight Alison.